1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high voltage analog switches, and more particularly but not exclusively to analog switches used in medical ultrasound applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
High voltage analog switches are employed in medical ultrasound applications to multiplex transmitter and receiver circuits to selected piezoelectric transducers. An analog switch in medical ultrasound applications must be capable of passing high voltage because a piezoelectric excitation signal is in the order of +/−100V (i.e., 200V peak-to-peak). Accordingly, currently available high voltage analog switches employed in medical ultrasound applications are relatively complicated and require one or more high voltage power supplies. The high voltage power supplies not only increase the cost of the medical ultrasound device but also raise safety issues.